Inuyasha, the Next Generation
by ArmyofWater
Summary: Naraku is still in Fuedel Japan, not even harmed yet! But Sango and Miroku already have four children when a fire breaks out in the village, the children are seperated, and then Miroku and Sango. Years later..
1. Remember the Past

My friend Rika and I created a Fanfic for this story. We can't really say why because we think it was just out of boredom and conversation, and it just started.So yea, im hoping that you like them and you can try and guess who did which one, its kinda in order till one part where Zeik did one. Seeya  
  
The fire was blazing, destroying the villiage. Screams were heard everywhere, as people tried hard to put out the fire. Six people - a man, a woman, and 4 children, 2 boys and 2 girls - ran out of the burning villiage. They were the only survivors. Before long, the 2 boys were seperated from their parents and sisters. Not long after that, the youngest girl was seperated from her family, and the oldest girl was abducted. The parents, full of grief for their children, decided to forget that they ever had a family, and went off to seperate villiages where they lived happily for 2 years. It was night time. The 5-year-old girl should have been asleep, but somthing kept her awake. She was an orphan, or so everyone thought. She thought that everyone was wrong. This young girl knew that she had a family somewhere. Why wouldn't she, when those five names were engraved in her memory for as long as she could remember? 'Miroku, Sango, Shimora, Sanosuke, Kaylee ... if those people aren't my family, then why do I remember their names?' The girl thought to herself. Suddenly, the girl heared a rustling in the bushes. She looked behind her, and saw a girl in a blue outfit much like her own. The other girl also had a giant boomerang as a weapon that looked strangely familliar. "What are you doing out here at this time of night?" The new girl asked. "Look who's talking," The 5-year-old answered. The new girl paused for a moment, then asked "Who are you?" "My name is Akiana, but everyone calls me Aki." "I'm Kaylee," The new girl stated. Aki was shocked. It was as if she knew her from somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Kaylee stared at Aki. She couldn't figure out what was so familliar about this little girl.The silence was scaring Kaylee, so she spoke. "Why are you staring?" Aki smiled. "Your name sounds familliar." She said. "So it isn't just me ..." Kaylee started. "I feel like i've known you for a while." Kaylee paused. "I've got to go," Kaylee stated. "My master is looking for me." "I think we'll run into each other again," Aki said with a smile. Kaylee nodded. "I'm sure we will," she said, then ran out of the area. Aki layed down and looked at the stars. 'I know she's my sister, I just know it!' was her last thought before drifting off to sleep 


	2. The Orders

Episode 2: The orders. It was night, everyone slept only little noise still in the forest mostly rustling of birds and demons.  
  
It was still night, almost at early dawn, the sun was rising. Aki finally had woken, the young girl yawned at first still dreary from the night of thinking. Knowing that girl was her, it had to be her sister. She started walking through the forest.  
  
Kaylee ran through the forest, the demons her master had sent out followed around her. Then stopping and entering the castle, she looked to her master, taking 5 shards out of her pocket and gripping them in her hand. Her master walking toward her, as she showed no emotion but hatred then and there, She opened her hand toward him, letting the shards drop into his hand and awaits another order. He then would turn his back." You can go now. My demons will find you when I need you to do another one of my bidding's." His voice was cold showing mostly hatred and mostly a small, evil laughter would escape his mouth before he would walk into the castle. Kaylee then walked out of the castle and soon into the forest.  
  
It was now late morning, almost mid afternoon. The whole forest was quiet, except the demons usually attacking other demons, or humans. Aki would soon walk toward a lake grabbing a rock and looking to it. Then skipping the rock across the water. Then speaking quietly. "When will I find them." She would hear noise in the forest mostly like footsteps, turning her head and looking to where the noise came from seeing the same girl she had seen last night.  
  
"W..Whos there?" Aki said calmly not showing any fear but hoping it was not a demon. Kaylee would pause for a moment. Then look toward the voice, somewhat familiar. "It's Kaylee." She then walked from the trees nearby trees." I guess we would run into each other again."  
  
Aki nodded and gave a smile." What are you doing here?"  
  
"I come here often. Mostly to think of other things, and you?" Kaylee stated. They were both quiet at first then Aki suddenly turning her head toward the forest looking to the trees rustling and the ground shaking a little. Kaylee then turned her head putting her hand out, creating a shield over Aki. She grabbed the handle of her boomerang at first, looking toward the forest. Aki stared looking to Kaylee, then to the forest. Kaylee took her hand off the handle of the boomerang, running into the forest, the shaking stopping and the shield broke. Aki looked stunned for a second then followed quickly and quietly. Aki would stop then looking to the many demons. Kaylee ran into the castle. The demons then disappearing. Aki stood there like she was paralyzed at first then blinking and walking toward the castle.  
  
In the castle, Kaylee stood there in a proper position a look of no emotion on her face still sensing Aki near and was worried. Her master would look to her." Kill the one by the name Miroku..." Her master would then turn his back and stay there." Go now!" 


	3. Discovery

Episode 3 : Discovery Aki hid behind a bush, watching what was happening between Kaylee and her master. Her eyes widened when she heard the orders, especially at the name "Miroku." When Kaylee left the castle, Aki decided to follow her. She wanted to at least see who this Miroku guy was. Kaylee kept walking, knowing the whole time that Aki was behind her. She seemed to worry a lot about Aki, even though she had just met her. Somthing was still bugging her about Aki. She seemed very familliar, yet she didn't know in what way. Needless to say, she didn't know why she was worried, and she was trying to find that out. Kaylee then decided to let Aki know that she knew she was there. Kaylee stopped, pretending to look around. Aki didn't realize that Kaylee had stopped, for she was busy looking around at her surroundings. She eventually walked too far, thus bumping into Kaylee. Kaylee turned around when she felt Aki bump into her. Aki looked up at Kaylee. "Crap ... " Aki said under her breath. "Why are you following me, Aki?" Kaylee asked. "The guy your master said to kill ---" "You heard that?" Kaylee interrupted. "Yeah, now will you let me say what I wanna say?" Aki said. "Go on." Kaylee replied. "The guy your master said to kill ... his name is familliar." "Geez, Aki! how many names sound familliar to you?" Kaylee said. "Five. and I believe I have already found one." Aki smiled. Kaylee remembered back to where she and Aki had first met. She recalled Aki saying that her name sounded familliar to her. 'am I the one she's talking about?' Kaylee thought to herself. She looked at Aki, who was watching a snail crawl on the ground. Kaylee then smiled. 'She's easily amused. it's almost funny.' She then remembered her master's orders. "Aki, I have to go do what my master ordered me to do." Kaylee said. Aki looked up at Kaylee. " ... do you like killing people?" She asked. "No, but my master orders me to. Though this is the first time he's ever ordered me to kill a human being, I must carry out my master's plans." Kaylee replied. "If your master told you to jump off a cliff, would you do it?" Aki asked. Kaylee didn't answer. She then turned away and started walking. "Hey! where are you going?" Aki called after Kaylee, then ran after her. "I must carry out my master's plans. If you want to follow me, do so, but don't blame me if you get hurt." Aki smiled. "Okay." Suddenly, the two girls heard footsteps, and they turned to see a man, clad in monk robes, and carrying a a staff. It was obvious that he was of a buddhist religion, and he was quite attractive, with jet black hair tied in the back in a ponytail. His face had a soft expression on it. Kaylee looked down at Aki, who was staring at the monk with an unreadable expression on her face. Kaylee looked back at the monk. "Would you happen to be Miroku by any chance?" Kaylee asked the monk. "Yes. and you must be Kaylee. Have you come to kill me?" Miroku replied. "Yes." Kaylee replied, and tried to take a step forward. She couldn't, though, because Aki was holding onto her leg. "Aki! let go!!" Kaylee said. "No! I can't let you kill him, he's my daddy!" Aki yelled. Kaylee stopped, shocked. She looked to Miroku, who also looked shocked. "ehh ... listen, you're name is Aki, isn't it?" Miroku asked. "Yes. My real name is Akiana, but everyone calls me Aki." Aki replied. "I didn't think I had any children, but if you think i'm your father, i'll take your word for it." Miroku said, then smiled. Kaylee smiled also, but then heard her master's voice in her head. "Kaylee, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!? Get back here right away!" Kaylee snapped out of the trancelike state she was in, and gently removed Aki's arms from her leg. "I've gotta go now, my master's calling ... " She said, then started running torwards the castle. Aki blinked, then ran to hug her father. Meanwhile, back at the castle, Kaylee had just arrived when she felt a burst of energy, and flew back, hitting a tree. Naraku came out of the castle and confronted Kaylee. "You are an idiot, girl. Your human emotions got in the way of your mission. And it's all because of that girl, Aki. Now I have a new order for you. I want you to go kill Aki. Go right now!!" 


	4. Emotions

Episode 4: Emotions  
  
Kaylee looked in shock hearing her master's words. Kaylee looked at the ground at first. Then nodded. Standing from the tree and running as fast as she could, out of the castle doors. She wasn't sure what she was going to do.  
  
Back at the open field, where Miroku and Aki were.Aki pulled back from hugging him. Miroku's expression was calm and still, he had a slight smile on his face. Aki smiled, about to ask a question but was interrupted by some movements in the forest. Miroku looks at the forest stepping in front of Aki, his staff in his right hand. Finally speaking. "Who are you?"  
  
A boomerang slices through the trees going straight over Miroku and Aki's heads.Kaylee walks out grabbing the boomerang handle, skidding back a bit. Aki looks to Miroku and then to Kaylee."Stop it!!!!!" Aki yelled.  
  
Kaylee looks to Aki. "He ordered me to kill you..."  
  
Aki's eyes widened, staying behind Miroku. Miroku's expression was now serious. "Who ordered you?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kaylee looks to Miroku. "My master...Naraku..."  
  
Miroku gripped his staff tighter his eyes widened. "Naraku..." Miroku said under his breath.  
  
Kaylee looks to Miroku and then to Aki. Aki was in a trance hearing the name Naraku once again. Having the vision of when her older sister was abducted. She finally snapped out of the trance looking to Kaylee and then back to Miroku. Kaylee places the boomerang on her back. Aki looks to her and takes a step foreward stepping infront of Miroku. Kaylee turns and starts walking off. Trying not to let her emotions get to her. Aki was about to follow, trying to take a couple steps foreward, but being held back by the back of her shirt from Miroku.  
  
Miroku spoke. "I dont think she's actually going to kill you."  
  
Aki looks to him."How do you know?" She asked.  
  
Miroku spoke. "It's a slight feeling..."  
  
Aki smiled and nodded somewhat worried.  
  
Kaylee walks through the forest looking out ward."What Naraku said. I can't let my emotions take over of what im doing." Kaylee said to herself out loud. 


	5. Questions

Episode 5 : Questions Aki and Miroku walked through the forest, talking. Aki wouldn't admit it to her father, but she was keeping an eye out for Kaylee, and even though Aki wouldn't admit it, Miroku still knew that she was looking out for Kaylee. Miroku sighed. "Aki, are you worried about Kaylee?" he asked. Aki looked to Miroku. "Yes," she said. Miroku Chuckled. "There's no reason to be worried about Kaylee, Aki. She can take care of herself." Miroku looked down at Aki again. " ... There's somthing else on your mind, isn't there?" Miroku asked. Aki looked at her father again. "Yes." Aki stated. "You can tell me, Aki," Miroku replied. "I think Kaylee is my sister," Aki blurted out. Miroku had the soft look in his eyes again. "Why do you think Kaylee is your sister, Aki?" he asked. "Well ... it was like when I saw you. It was like I knew her for some time. Kaylee said she felt the same thing about me," Aki said. Unbeknowest to Aki and Miroku, Kaylee was listening from behind a nearby bush. 'That's right ... ever since I met Aki, I've felt like she was a part of me, like a sister. That must be why I can't follow my master's orders! I just can't kill my family ...but ... Naraku said I had no family when I came into his care ... I have to find out more ...' Kaylee thought, then took off into the forest, silently running to Naraku's castle. When Kaylee returned to Naraku's castle, she opened the doors and walked in slowly. She saw her master in the distance, and kneeled into her position. "Master, i've come to ask a few questions ... " Kaylee said. "I see," Naraku started. "Go on, ask." "I want to know how many family members I had, and their names." "I could tell you, Kaylee, but it would make your tasks more difficult." Naraku informed. "I'm ready." Kaylee said. "You had 6 members in your family, that is, if you count yourself.Your mother is a Taiji-Ya named Sango. Your father is a buddhist monk named Miroku. You have 2 older siblings, and one younger sibling. The two older boys were named Shimora and Sanosuke." Naraku then stopped. " ... What is my younger sibling's name?" Kaylee asked. " ... Akiana." Naraku said. 


	6. Learning the Truth and Decieving

Alright, I know everything right now, all the chapters are small, when it gets into the 10 digit types, it gets longer, I'm sure about it, But yea, I use to be a beginner in this type of fanfiction, so..right now, please just read...xx;;  
  
Episode 6: Learning the Truth and Deceiving  
  
Kaylee's eyes widened. She nodded. "Thank you master." 'I CAN'T BELIEVE HE THOUGHT I WOULD KILL THEM!' She thought. Full of rage, she stood from her position of kneeling, walking toward the doors leading out of the castle.  
  
Naraku finally spoke after the long silence. "Kill them..." He looked to Kaylee."Kill your family for abandoning you."  
  
Kaylee looked to Naraku in disgust. She nodded soon after. "Yes Master..." She walked out of the castle.  
  
Aki and Miroku walked into an open field. They scanned the area. Aki looked to Miroku. Miroku finally broke the silence. "Theirs a dark aura coming near." Miroku looks to Aki, Aki looked around cautiously. Miroku soon stepped in front of her after he knew the dark aura was around them. Aki stayed behind her father still seeming to be aware and cautious. The demons came upon them. Aki's eyes widened looking to the demons. Miroku grabbed his rosary beads wrapped around his hand looking toward these demons. Kaylee walked out. "You really wouldn't want to kill yourself with your wind tunnel. Would you?" The poisonous insects come out from hiding in the shadows. Miroku clenched his teeth then let go of the beads wrapped around his forearm. Kaylee snaps her fingers making the demons disappear. Aki looks to Kaylee in shock at first. Kaylee looks to Aki,then back to Miroku. "I found something out..."  
  
"What did you find out?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kaylee was silent at first still not wanting to believe it. Half of her did and half didn't. " Naraku said that i have a father named Miroku, and then the others..." Aki almost smiled still unsure of what Kaylee was going to do.She went to the side of Miroku,instead of being behind him. "There names were Miroku,Sango, Shimora, Sanosuke and the youngest Akiana" Kaylee said. Miroku had a calm expression. The dark aura finally left the area a slight smile on his face. "Well, then that's true." Aki spoke from being silent. Kaylee nodded. "But I still have to fulfill my Master's orders, which was to kill you."Kaylee spoke. 'The only problem is...i can't....' Kaylee thought.  
  
Aki ran up to Kaylee and hugged her. Miroku walked to them. Kaylee's eyes had widened from being hugged. Not really expecting it.Aki pulled back from hugging Kaylee. Kaylee looks to Miroku and then to the ground. "I should go before im caught..." Miroku nodded as Aki did the same. Kaylee smiled somewhat, turning and walking into the forest. Aki looks to Miroku smiling. "She knows now!" She blurted outloud. Miroku chuckled. "We should start getting farther before the sun sets." Miroku said. Aki nodded not soon after.  
  
Kaylee entered a open field looking to a young man fighting one demon. She grabbed her Hiraikotsu throwing it at the demon and destroying it not long after. Placing the Hiraikotsu on her back, turning and walking off. The young man finally spoke. "Hey wait!!!!" He followed. Kaylee stopped and turned looking to him. "what?" Kaylee spoke. The young man looked to her. "Im Sanosuke...who are you?" Sanosuke asked. Kaylee's eyes widened. 


	7. Meet Sanosuke

Episode 7 : Meet Sanosuke Kaylee stood there, her eyes wide and with a blank expression in them. Sanosuke noticed this and waved a hand in front of her face. "Hel-lo, is anybody home?" he asked her as he continued waving the hand in front of her. Kaylee finally snapped out of her trancelike state and looked at Sanosuke. "Did you say that your name was ... Sanosuke?" She asked. "Yeah ... and what's your name?" Sanosuke asked. "Kaylee." "Hmm ... your name sounds familliar. Do I know you from somewhere? you also look familliar." Sanosuke said. "I had a brother named Sanosuke. maybe i'm your sister, maybe that's how you know me." Kaylee said with a smile. "hmm ... you might be right, I remember five names, and your name was definately one of 'em." "Aside from my name, what were the other four names?" Kaylee asked. "Let's see ... Miroku, Sango, Shimora, and Akiana. I suppose that if you're my sister, they might be my family members also, am I correct?" Sanosuke asked. "Oh yes. you're definately my brother. Miroku, our father, is somewhere with Akiana, our sister. I suggest you go look for them." Kaylee replied. "And where would you go?" "Somewhere. no need to know where." Kaylee said. "Okay, so I won't ask. How will I know who this Miroku guy is?" Sanosuke asked. "He's easy to see. just look for a guy in purple and black monk robes, and wearing rosary beads on his right arm. he'll also have a little girl with him, that's Aki. she's wearing a green yukata and a pink apron-like skirt on the bottom half. good luck." Kaylee said, then took off running back to Naraku's castle. Sanosuke stood there for a minute, staring in the direction Kaylee had gone. "She's pretty busy ... " He said to himself, then looked in the other direction. "Well, better start looking." Meanwhile, Miroku and Aki had traveled to a small villiage. Aki watched as Miroku told yet another innkeeper that he sensed a "dark aura" over the inn, and that he would get rid of it if he and Aki could stay for a night. The innkeeper gladly agreed, obviously fooled by Miroku. Aki stayed inside the inn, eating her portion of the food that the innkeeper had provided for the two, while Miroku placed wards around the whole place. "There!" Miroku exlaimed cheerfully as he placed the last ward on the side of the inn. "You should be protected from the dark aura for a while." "Thank you, noble monk!" The innkeeper exlaimed thankfully. Miroku chuckled. "Anytime, my friend, anytime." He said, then went back into the inn where Aki was. Aki looked up and smiled. "Are you all finished, daddy?" She asked. "Yes, Aki. Now, I think it's about time for you to go to bed. off you go!" Aki stood and walked to her room, and before she reached it, she turned around to say somthing to Miroku. "Goodnight daddy, don't cheat on mommy!" Aki grinned and walked the rest of the way to her room. Miroku sighed. "She caught me ..." 


	8. Meeting

Episode 8 : Meeting  
  
Aki and Miroku head out of the small village, soon entering the forest.Talking.Soon after entering an open area. A few demons attacking some other children.Aki stared at them watching, wanting to help.Miroku yells out."Stand back!!!!" The kids run back as far as they can.Miroku pulls the beads off of his arm. Opening the wind tunnel in his hands. The demons being pulled into his hand where they would be lost mostly forever.Miroku places the beads over his hand quickly, stopping the tunnel. He looks to Aki placing a calm smile onto his face to reassure her,Aki smiled back. Walking over to the children they blinked and smiled. "Thank you sir!" They both said with a relief smile. Aki was quiet for a while. Sensing someone in the bushes. She turned speaking. "Who are you?" Aki looked to the bushes. The young man walked out of the bushs,speaking."I'm Sanosuke nice to meet you." He gave a smile. Aki looked to him, shocked. Miroku looks to Sanosuke.The children running off. "Hello, who may you be?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm Sanosuke short for Sano.You must be Miroku and you're Aki." Sanosuke said.  
  
"Who told you???" Aki asked, quite surprised he knew.  
  
"A girl named Kaylee" Sanosuke answered.  
  
"Do you know where she is?" Aki asked.  
  
"She said she had to leave,thats all i know, then she ran off." Sanosuke said.  
  
Aki nodded. Miroku finally spoke. "Well, we should get going before it gets later. Care to join us Sanosuke?" Miroku asked. Aki gave a smile. "Yeah come with us, Sanosuke!" Sanosuke nodded."Alright" Sanosuke said and gave back a smile. Miroku started walking. Sanosuke and Aki following.  
  
Kaylee soon entered the castle. Kneeling down into her position.Naraku came out of the castle doors. "Why do you keep disobeying me..." He asked in a cold tone.Kaylee didn't respond. Truthfully, she wasn't sure, thinking it was her emotions. Naraku walks up to her, smacking her face. Kaylee was quiet, being smacked. "Answer me." Naraku spoke again. "I'm not sure sir..." Kaylee responded.  
  
"You're a pathetic child..." Naraku said. Kaylee staying quiet as she usually had done.  
  
"I'll ask you again. Why do you disobey me?" Naraku asked once again.  
  
" Truthfully sir..i'm not sure..." Kaylee responded with the same answer.  
  
Naraku smirked. "You're filling with emotions again aren't you..."  
  
Kaylee stands from her position. "I'm sorry sir, i just don't know." She started walking off without permission,being a first this time. Naraku gritted his teeth. "I will tell you this,kill them.If you disobey me again you will be sure to regret that." Kaylee stares outward,hearing him.  
  
Later on the sun sets. The fire was seen from some trees around, if you were walking in the forest. Miroku,Sanosuke and Aki talked. Later night there around the fire, sleeping. 


	9. Awakening

Episode 9  
  
Awakening  
  
It was about midnight when Sanousuke awoke, standing to his feet. he looked around, his emerald green colored eyes now a dark crimson shade. "Yes m'lord" Sano said under his breath as he slowly stepped toward Miroku, a black scythe materializing in his hand. He then stared at Miroku for a minute before raising the scythe blade above his head, hesitating as he looked upon his father. The blade was brough swiftly towards Miroku's head, landing hard just inches from his eyebrow.  
  
Miroku jolted awake, looking around, his voice shaky from the sudden attack. "Wh.. What are you doing?!" Miroku asked.  
  
Sanousuke began to walk away, ripping the scythe from the ground. "I cannot travel with you and Aki any longer."  
  
"why?!" Was what miroku would have asked, had Sano not already left.  
  
He could not get back to sleep so he sat by Aki for the remainder of the night until she awoke, yawning and rubbing the sleep from her innocent young eyes. "Where's Sano?" She asked.  
  
"he left last night" Miroku answered.  
  
"where did he go?"  
  
"He didnt say"  
  
Meanwhile at Naraku's castle a dark cloaked figure spoke to Naraku.  
  
"Forgive me, Lord Naraku. i was unable to get them.." The cloaked figure said.  
  
"hmph... fool..." was Naraku's blunt response. "You will try again, and this time, you will bring me BOTH of their heads.. or i'm afraid i shall have yours.."  
  
"yes M'lord.." the cloaked figure bowed and stepped back, turning toward the door.  
  
"do not fail me Sanousuke.." naraku said just as he reached the castle's door.  
  
Sano's name Rang into the ears of Kaylee, who had been hiding in the shadows. Her eyes widened as she muttered under her breath. "Sano..... no.."  
  
"I know youre there, Kaylee... You will help him!" naraku said, and disappeared from sight. 


	10. Innocense

Whee...I've had only one review by one of my friends in class. I hope you enjoy this since my friend and I have made the fanfics longer then before. Please review! Arigato the person who has reviewed! Or my friend! Lol.  
  
Episode 10 : Innocence A few hours after Aki had awoken, They were traveling again. 'Why did Sanosuke try to attack me?' Miroku thought to himself. 'Also, why did he say he couldn't travel with me and Aki?' Miroku's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small hand take his own hand. Miroku looked down at his hand, which now had Aki's tiny hand in it. Miroku smiled. He couldn't deny it, his daughter was a very cute little girl. For some reason, though, whenever he looked at her, he saw another girl, someone he knew from long ago. He couldn't quite place who it was, though. He looked at Aki again. Something seemed different about her. It seemed that she was a lighter color than when he last looked at her. Aki looked up at her father. Miroku almost gasped, at seeing the color of Aki's eyes. Instead of the usual warm brown color, they were violet. Aki had a look of question on her face. "Daddy, what's wrong?" She asked. Miroku didn't want to scare Aki, so he didn't tell her about her eyes. Miroku forced a smile upon his face. "Nothing, Aki. Nothing at all." He then knew what was different about Aki. 'She's glowing!' Miroku thought to himself in a panic, not knowing what was happening to his young daughter. Aki's hand slid out of his hand, and he noticed that she had stopped walking. He stopped also, and looked at Aki. "Aki, what's wrong?" Aki was looking torwards the trees to the left of her.  
  
"Who's there?" She yelled. Her echo answered her back. "Aki, there's no one there ..." Miroku said reassuringly. Aki didn't seem convinced. "Who's there?" She yelled again. This time, A man and a girl stepped into the area. Aki recognized them immediately. "Kaylee ... Sanosuke?" Aki asked, shocked. "We've come to kill both of you." Sanosuke said. "It was our master's orders." Kaylee said Aki started running, and Sanosuke ran after her. "You take Miroku, Kaylee!" Sanosuke yelled over his shoulder at Kaylee. Kaylee unsheathed her katana, and confronted Miroku. "W-Why ... Why are you doing this, Kaylee?" Miroku asked shaklily. "Like I said, Master's orders." Kaylee said, and prepared to strike at Miroku.  
Meanwhile, Aki ran into an open field, Sanosuke following close behind. 'Man, she's a fast runner!' Sanosuke thought to himself. Aki looked behind her, then suddenly fell. She got into a sitting position, looking at what she tripped over. It appeared that nothing was there. A shadow came over Aki, and Aki looked up to see Sanosuke standing over her, the black scythe materializing in his hand again. Aki looked on in fear. "Sano ... Sanosuke .. Why? Why are you trying to kill me and daddy?" She asked, her voice shaking. Sanosuke said nothing, preparing to strike Aki with the scythe, bringing it over his head. Aki put her hands out in front of her face. "STOP IT!!!" She cried out. Suddenly, a blast of energy came and knocked Sanosuke back. Sanosuke, amazed, suddenly heard Naraku's voice inside his head. "GET BACK HERE!" Naraku said, and Sanosuke obeyed, dissapearing.  
Kaylee swung her katana, ripping Miroku's clothes as she hit him with the katana. She suddenly heard her master's voice in her head. "Kaylee, get back here!" he said. Kaylee sheathed her katana, and looked to Miroku. She tried to have a cold look on her face, but it didn't work, turning out to be a softer look then she had tried to put on her face. "You got lucky this time." She said, then dissapeared. Miroku, bewildered, stood there for a moment, then ran to go find Aki. Aki was in the same spot where she was when Sanosuke had attempted to kill her, looking at her hands. She had found out that she was glowing. "Aki!" Miroku called. He saw her sitting in the open field, and ran to her. "Aki, are you okay? you're not hurt, are you?" " ... How did I do that?" Aki asked, more to herself than to her father. "How did you do what?" Miroku said calmly. Aki looked up at Miroku. "Right when Sanosuke was about to strike me with his weapon, he fell down. I think I did somthing ..." "Aki, have you realized you are glowing?" Miroku then felt a jolt of pain in his side. he looked down and saw he was bleeding. Aki saw this and thought she would try an experiment. She placed her hand a few inches above the wound, and a white light emitted from her hand, healing Miroku's wound. Aki took her hand away. "I have powers ..." Aki said, amazed. Miroku looked at her with the same amazed expression on his face.  
Back at Naraku's castle, Kaylee and Sanosuke were side by side, in their positions. Naraku paced back and forth. "That Aki girl is one to be feared. Go, I'll call on you when I have another plan." 


	11. Plan

Yay!!!!!!!!! Eleventh chapter..or episode..my friend and I say. =/ Anyways. Lol, I hope you enjoy it. Episode 11:Plan  
  
Naraku paced around his castle, wall to wall, thinking and speaking to himself."This girl is a challenge, even is she is 5, It's not going to be an easy task to defeat the amorous monk with her in the way."He said to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, in the forest,Sanosuke and Kaylee walked,waiting for their masters order.Kaylee stared toward the ground.Sanosuke was quiet,looking to Kaylee and then outward.Finally disturbing the silence."Whats wrong with you anyways?You keep staring toward the ground." Kaylee was quiet at first then spoke. "I was thinking....and why are you now working for Naraku...." She asked calmly.Sanosuke stops walking."I'm not sure...but it's mostly since I can challenge anyone.Why do you care?"  
  
"No reason just asking, I mean you really wouldn't want to work for him later on..." She kept walking.Sanosuke ran ahead then stepping infront of her.Kaylee stopped instantly."Tell me the real reason.." Sanosuke said,he had known she was lying before.Kaylee moved out of his way and walked once again,passing him.Sanosuke grabbed his Scythe throwing it toward back.Kaylee grabbed her katana quickly,unsheathing it and turning,fast enough to stop the Scythe with her blade. "Nice move" Sanosuke commented,taking back his Scythe,making it disolve from his hand.Kaylee sheathed her katana."Fine,then i will say the truth.Dont attack Miroku or Aki,or i will be forced to fight you for there protection."Kaylee said.  
  
Sanosuke gave a small grin,not acting like himself this whole time."You have feelings for them...and yet you were the one who wounded Miroku..."  
  
"Just don't kill them!" Kaylee yelled out.  
  
Aki and Miroku walked through the forest area.Hearing a yell,Aki turned looking into the direction she sensed others.Miroku looked over toward the direction."Is that where they are?" Miroku asked.Aki looked toward the direction."Over in the tree area."Aki said.  
  
"Well,lets figure out what the commotion is." Miroku said.Aki nodded.Walking toward the spot,they hid in the bushs watching Kaylee and Sanosuke.  
  
Minutes past. Kaylee sensed them when they first got there,hoping Sanosuke wouldn't she had a idea.Placing her hand on the katana handle lifting it about two inchs out of the sheath."Theres people in that bush..." The arguement ended with that sentence.Sanosuke walked over to her side."Well then,go check it out." Kaylee looked toward the bush then walking over to it and seeing Aki and Miroku.Kaylee put her hand out,at first Aki wasn't sure if she was going to tell Sanosuke,she then felt something on her head.Two fingers were on her head she soon dissapeared with Miroku.Kaylee placed her hand out when they were gone,making a monkey appear in the spot Aki and Miroku dissapeared. She brought out the monkey from the bushs."It...was a monkey..." Sanosuke laughed abit."Well that was interesting.."Kaylee placed the monkey onto the ground and it runs off.  
  
Miroku and Aki appeared at a waterfall near a cave behind the water fall.Looking to each other and the around."She just helped us...." Aki said, suprised.  
  
"Yes,she did didn't she.."Miroku said.  
  
Aki was now confused. 'But didn't she almost kill Daddy,and now she just helped us?' Aki thought to herself."Why is Sanosuke with Kaylee?" Aki asked Miroku."I'm not sure but it must have something to do with Naraku,since they're both slaves now." Miroku said.  
  
Later on Sanosuke and Kaylee were called back to the castle.Naraku was still pacing back and forth across the room,his hands behind his back."Dammint,I can't think of any plans to get those to apart from each other.." Naraku said violently.Sanosuke and Kaylee kneeled down to there postions.Naraku was aggrevated,he placed his hand out some vines pulling Kaylee and Sanosuke against the castle wall.They both looked to Naraku.Kaylees' body started glowing.Naraku then flew back into the wall.This wasn't capable of happening often.Naraku stood looking to Kaylees' glowing body.Sanosuke looked to Kaylee then to Naraku wondering what they were thinking.The vines came down and let them to the ground.Naraku grinned then looking to Sanosuke."Find Miroku and Aki,Kaylee go with him as well." Naraku ordered and told them the plan.Kaylee was still glowing abit,looking toward her hands,never seeing this happen before,shocked.Yet it was now a bad thing to kill Miroku and Aki with Sanosukes' help.She had a plan of her own,if it was capable of doing.  
  
Aki and Miroku set up camp for the night.Akis' body started glowing the whitish color once again.She looked to her hands.Miroku gazed at first then gave a calm smile."Well since you have powers I guess its progressing with glowing somehow,but thats just my theory." Aki smiled and nodded.Later on they weren't sure what was going to happen. 


	12. Dream

Episode 12 : Dream  
  
Aki stood outside of a burning villiage. "Where am I?" She asked herself as she watched the villiage burn to ashes. There was a familliar feeling about this villiage. Aki looked to the entrance of the villiage, seeing 6 people rush out of the villiage. Their faces were shadowed, so she could not see them. Aki tried to yell out "Are you okay," but her voice just wouldn't cooperate. it was as if she couldn't speak. She saw the 6 people turn around and watch their villiage burn down. There seemed to be a sad aura around the whole villiage. She looked at one of the 6 people in particular. She seemed to be the youngest of the group, and she was being carried by a man. She felt sadness for that little girl. She was so young, and already she was feeling the pain of losing her people. Aki's vision suddenly went fuzzy, and she awoke, on the ground. She realized then that it was only a dream. Aki yawned and looked around, seeing that Miroku was up and cooking breakfast. She smiled. "Good Morning, Daddy." She said. Miroku jumped a bit at hearing Aki's tiny voice. He looked to her and smiled back. "Good Morning, Aki." He said in response, and handed a rice ball to her, made from the rice that the villagers of the last villiage they went to gave them. Aki smiled at him. "Thank you." She said, and began taking tiny bites of the rice ball, to make it last longer. Miroku noticed that Aki wasn't her perky little self today, and figured somthing must have happened during the night. "Aki, what's wrong?" He asked. Aki stopped eating and looked at her father with a look of question. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You don't seem like yourself today. what's wrong?" Aki looked down at the ground. "I had a strange dream ... " She replied, then paused, unsure of whether to tell her father about it or not. " ... what was it about?" Miroku asked. Aki hesitated, then began explaining. "I was in front of a burning villiage, and then I saw 6 people rushing out. They were familliar somehow, even though I couldn't see their faces." "Maybe ... it was somthing that happened in your past?" Miroku asked. "Maybe ... " Aki replied. "Well, we should get going," Miroku said and got up, extending a hand to help Aki up as well. Aki took his hand and they started walking. Sanosuke had grown impatient looking for Aki and Miroku, and decided that he and Kaylee should split up, to make the search go faster. It was fine with Kaylee, because she had decided she needed some time alone. She was dreading the moment in which she or Sanosuke would find them. She had admitted to herself that they were growing on her, and she didn't want to kill them. She came across the pond that she and Aki were at on the day her master ordered her to find Miroku and kill him. Memories flooded Kaylee's mind, and she shook her head to get the memories out of her head. She heard a rustling in the bushes, and thought it was Aki for a moment, but instead, a woman entered the area. Kaylee almost gasped at seeing the woman, for she looked almost exactly like her younger sister. 'Maybe ... this is our mother?' Kaylee asked herself. 'One way to find out ...' she thought. She walked to the woman, who was washing her hands with the water. "Excuse me ..." Kaylee began. The woman looked up at her. "Yes? Can I help you?" The woman asked. "Is your name ... Sango?" Kaylee asked. The woman had a shocked expression on her face. "Yes, that's me ..." Sango said. " .. and you would be?" "My name is Kaylee." Kaylee said. "How did you know my name, Kaylee?" "Lucky guess." Kaylee muttered. Sango heard this and laughed. "No, I don't think so. not very many people are that lucky. Really, how did you know my name?" She asked. Kaylee sighed. "Okay, i'll tell you. but you're not going to believe much of it," Kaylee started. "Try me." Sango said. "My mother is named Sango. I don't know much about my family, because I was abducted when I was young. I have two big brothers named Shimora and Sanosuke, a younger sister named Akiana, and a father named Miroku. So far i've met three of them." Kaylee said in a rush. Sango had a soft expression on her face. 'I remember Miroku ... but that's about all ...' she thought to herself. "Tell me, Kaylee, where can I find this Miroku guy?" Sango asked. "I don't know. But I suggest you don't go find them, you'll just be put in danger." Kaylee said, then walked off through the bushes. Sango looked in the direction that Kaylee left in. "What does she mean by that?" She asked herself aloud, then stood up and began searching 


	13. Faith

Episode 13: Faith  
  
Sango wandered the forest,searching for Miroku.She had wondered what Kaylee had meant when she said that,but ignored it.Entering a area,Kilala following Sango close,searching for Miroku as well.  
  
Aki stared to the ground while walking,thinking of that dream,somehow it seemed familier,and yet Miroku had no consciousness of what she had said. Miroku looked outward a calm smile placed on his face.Aki looked up to Miroku,then smiling,not keeping the smile on long she looked around,right to left then out into the area.Aki stopped,looking to the side area once again.Miroku stopped,looking to Aki and then toward the forest area Aki was looking at. "What is it?" Miroku asked. Aki looked to Miroku and then back to the area."Its a human..but theres a demon with her too" Aki said,telling Miroku. Kilala finally jumped from behind the bushed area.Looking to Aki and Miroku its wide pink eyes blinking.Aki smiled and then kneeled down.Kilala walking over to Aki and rubbing against her,Aki petting her abit."I wonder whose' it is." Aki said. Miroku looked to Kilala."Hello there Kilala,long time." Miroku smiled. Kilala jumped up onto Miroku's shoulder. "Kilala!!!" Sango called out from the forest."Where are you!?" She yelled out again.Aki stood to her feet,looking toward the callings.Miroku patted Kilala on the head.Sango finally walking out of the forest and looking to Kilala at first."There you are." Sango said in relief.Then looked to Miroku and Aki,smiling."Hello Miroku." Sango said. Aki looked to Miroku and then back to Sango.Smiling noticing from before then.Miroku looked over to Sango."Hello Sango,long time no see as well with Kilala." Sango smiled then walked over to them,Kilala jumping onto Sango's shoulder.Aki looked up to the two,thinking,a grin placed on her face.  
  
Sanosuke looked left to right trying to find the others quickly so he would be commented with Naraku,hopefully.He had already held four shards in his pocket,seeking more if they were right near him,or if he had spotted Miroku and the young child Aki.He glared toward the forest area.Finding another demon and then grabbing her scythe,not regular to his katana.He grinned throwing his scythe straight toward the demon,soon enough destroying it. He looked around the carcus for any jewel shards. "Pathetic demon...he didn't even regain a peice of the shard" He said,a different voice.  
  
Kaylee looked toward a burning village,almost glaring to the village.Blood ran down her arm and off her fingers,the stench of this blood of other humans.Her arms were crossed as she then turned."Pathetic mortals..." Her eyes were a light purple color,a whitish blue glow around her body.Walking off into the forest area.Regaining her dark brown eyes,looking to the blood on her hands and then to the burning village.Her eyes widdened looking to the village,running to overlook the whole area,people slaughtered in the area.She ran to the closest river,running in the water and kneeling down trying to get the scent of blood off her body.Splashing her hands repeatingly.Tears formed her eyes as she held them back.Aki looked over into the area,Miroku and Sango speaking about what they have down for the past 2 years.Aki turned and then looked back to Miroku."I want to go take a walk." Aki told Miroku and then walked into the forest.Miroku looking over to her and nodding."Becareful." Miroku spoke.Sango looking to Miroku,having some compassion noticing he had changed alittle.Aki walking over to the river area looking to Kaylee,staying behind the tree.Watching.Kaylee kept slamming her hands into the water,sensing the blood or stench on her hands.Kaylee gritting her teeth,in anger."I can't believe him..." Kaylee spoke to herself.Aki staying behind the tree,she knew she couldnt walk over to her since she had tried to kill Miroku and herself,if she did show herself that would mean she would get the others in danger.She turned and walked back,staying quiet and ploping down on the grass.Kilala jumping from Sango's shoulder and sitting next to Aki.Aki petting Kilala gently.Sanosuke walking from the forest into the same area,a scythe coming out of mid air toward Aki.A Hiraikoustu was then placed infront of the scythe,stopping it quickly.Aki turned looking to Sanosuke and then to Sango."Thank you." Aki said. Sango looked to Aki and smiled then glared toward Sanosuke."What do you want..." Sango asked."What else,to keep this nuciance Aki from bothering Naraku and killing Miroku for any danger toward him as well." Sanosuke grinned. 


	14. Finding

No comment?...o.o; Episode 14 : Finding Sango's eyes widened at the mentioning of the name "Naraku." This was the name she had grown to hate. She looked down at Aki, thinking of possible reasons why Naraku would want her dead. Sango then realized that something was different about Aki. She looked harder at the little girl, then realizing that she was glowing, like Miroku once did. She looked to see what Miroku's reaction to this whole thing was, but Miroku had a calm expression on her face, as if he wasn't even afraid that Aki would be killed. Sango wondered why he didn't seem to be worried. She looked back at Aki, and almost gasped. The glow around Aki was even brighter, and her eyes were violet, and blank. The look in her eyes was violent ... not the look of friendly innocence that was there when they had first met. Aki had a smirk on her face that looked almost evil. Sango looked to Miroku. "This isn't normal, Miroku ... why do you look so calm?" She asked. "Aki can take care of herself quite well. don't worry." Miroku said with a smile. Aki looked straight at Sanosuke with her evil eyes and that evil smile on her face. "I'll give you to the count of three to get away." She said harshly. Sanosuke didn't move. "One." Sanosuke still didn't move. "Two." Sanosuke started having second thoughts, and eventually decided to stay. "Three," Aki finished, then held out a hand, her palm facing Sanosuke. A blast of invisible enerby sent Sanosuke to the ground. Sanosuke's eyes reverted bakc to normal, as well as Aki. Aki looked to Sanosuke, and gasped, putting her hands over her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Sanosuke! I didn't mean it, really!" She said in a rush. Sanosuke looked at Aki, Miroku, and Sango with his normal eyes. "What happened?" He asked. "That's what I would like to know." Sango said, amazed that such a small girl would have such immense power. Miroku smiled. "We just saw a demonstration of Aki's power." He said calmly. "When you said she could take care of herself, you meant it ..." Sango said, still amazed. Sanosuke stood up. "I'd better get going. I'll see you all later." He said, the took off. Miroku looked to Aki and smiled, deciding this was the right time to tell Sango about their kids. "Aki, go take a walk or something, Sango and I have to talk." He said to her. Aki grinned. "Okay daddy!" She said, then took off. "Daddy?" Sango started, "Since when are you a daddy?" "Aki is one of our children, Sango. Do you remember that day the village burned down?" "No ... but I have nightmares about a burning village sometimes ... do you really think that Aki is our child, I mean, are you sure?" Sango asked. "mmm. and not just Aki, there is Kaylee, Sanosuke, and another one, his name is Shimora. we haven't found him yet." Miroku replied. "I remember, I met Kaylee. she seemed a bit strange, she told me not to go find you, and that If I did, I would be put in danger." "Naraku wants me and Aki dead." Miroku answered. "I see, and I also see why he wants Aki dead, now that i've seen her power ..." Sango stated. "Like I said, she can take care of herself."  
Aki walked through the forest. She still sensed Kaylee nearby, and this time she would go talk to her. She got to the river, where Kaylee was still at. She saw Kaylee sitting in front of the river, her head in her hands. She looked unhappy. Aki silently walked to Kaylee, and sat down next to her. "Kaylee-chan, what's wrong?" Aki asked. Kaylee picked her head up, and looked to her younger sister. She forced a smile upon her face. "Nothing, Aki. nothing at all." Aki looked doubtful. "Somthing's wrong, Kaylee-chan. don't worry, you can tell me." Kaylee looked at the ground. "I hate my master ... he makes me do things I don't want to do, that I never thought I would be capable of doing. It's all bad." " ... " Aki was speechless. "Kill her, Kaylee ..." Kaylee heard Naraku's voice in her head. Kaylee grabbed her head, and ran off. She didn't want to kill her sister. Aki almost ran after Kaylee, but she didn't. She figured that Kaylee ran off to protect her. "Good luck, Kaylee-chan ..." Aki said quietly, then walked back into the forest, heading torwards her father and who she thought was her mother.  
Aki arrived back at the place Miroku and Sango were at, and was greeted with a smile from Sango and Miroku. "Aki, this is your mother." Miroku said with a smile. Aki grinned, and ran to hug her newfound mother. Sango hugged her back. "Hi mommy." Aki said quietly. Sango smiled. "Hi, daughter."  
Kaylee and Sanosuke arrived back at Naraku's mansion, and got into their positions. Sanosuke's eyes had the evil, cold look in them again. Naraku appeared from the shadows. "You two ... are pathetic." He said coldly. Kaylee and Sanosuke were silent. "Sanosuke, how could you be beaten by a mere 5-year-old?" "I don't know, M'lord." Sanosuke answered. "And Kaylee ... if you keep disobeying me, you shall be killed." Naraku said with hatred in his voice. "Yes, master." She said. "Bring Aki to me. she could prove to be useful." Naraku said, then dissapeared into the shadows. Kaylee and Sanosuke walked outside, where they split up. 'Please, Aki ... stay safe ...' Kaylee thought to herself, as she pretended to search for Aki, Miroku, and Sango. 


	15. Sudden Death

Episode 15: Sudden Death  
  
Aki, Miroku, and Sango walked through the forest now, on a dirt path leading toward a village. "Aki, what have you been doing for 2 years without your parents or someone to help you?" Sango said concerned. Aki looked up to her now known mother. "I've been around the forest or other area's, and I have been watching out for demons since I don't know how to use my weapon yet." Aki said happily. Sango smiled as a small hand then grabbed hers and squeezed it a bit. Sango looked down to her hand with Aki's as Aki looked to her mother and smiled. "Don't worry." Aki said reassuring Sango she was all right. Miroku stayed close to Sango and Aki to protect them if Sanosuke or Kaylee were near. Being mostly worried about Sanosuke coming after Aki once again, knowing Aki can take care of herself at the right moments but it was still to have caution for. "Aki, do you sense anything near?" Miroku asked. Aki looked to her father and nodded. "Theirs a village near." Aki said.  
  
Sanosuke looked around through the area, getting back to the spot where Aki, Miroku and Sango were before. He glared over to the area he had fallen, than started running quickly, being faster then he regularly was. He grinned and jumped up into a tree. Watching over-head of Miroku, Aki and Sango. Looking mostly at Aki. He jumped down quickly in front of them. He unsheathed his katana quickly, to than run at Sango to kill her off. His next perspective to kill Miroku. Aki looked to Sanosuke as Sango grabbed her Hiraikoustu placing it as a shield in front of hers and Aki's body. Aki started glowing once again, ready to place her hand out and make Sanosuke fall again but didn't. Sanosuke jumped back and then ran at them once again grabbing Aki by the neck. Aki glowed brighter then before as she looked at him harshly. Then grabbed his arms with her small hands, an energy blasting through his body. She stopped, the glowing faded quickly as she looked to Sanosuke. Aki started struggling as she gasped at first. A katana than went through the skull of Sanosuke. He faded a black color his remains falling to the ground in a pile of dust. Aki fell then looked to the dust, her eyes filled with tears. The katana was placed into the ground by a look-a-like of Sanosuke. The look-a-like kneeled down in front of Aki. "Are you alright!?" He spoke worried. Aki looked to Sanosuke and then to the black dust, confused. Sango and Miroku watched, speechless. Sango ran over to Aki and kneeled down looking to Sanosuke and then to Aki. Sanosuke looked to Aki worried every second. Aki nodded to Sanosuke's question. She looked back to the dust. Miroku looked to Sanosuke. "How is it that you just killed a fake like you, where were you then?" Miroku questioned. Sanosuke looked to Miroku. "I was in Naraku's castle trying to get away, when I saw a look-a-like of me running out the area with Kaylee I had to follow the fake." Aki heard the name Kaylee and was quiet, thinking. Sango looked over to Sanosuke. "Hello" Sango said. Sanosuke looked to Sango and smiled. "Hello, I'm Sanosuke!" He extended a hand to shake hers. Sango shook his hand and looked to him. Miroku smiled and walked over to Sango and Sanosuke placing a hand on Sango's shoulder. "Welcome back then." Miroku said calmly.  
  
Naraku grinned. "So he got away and the fake was destroyed." He grabbed a strand of his hair, making a duplicate of himself and wrapping the strand of hair around a wooden doll figure. He placed it on a stilt and let the duplicate go through the forest and maybe destroy some villages. The fake entering a village, causing chaos and sadness. An hour later the village would be destroyed and the shards would be in Naraku's hands. Kaylee sat on the side of the wall, being called back before then now that Sanosuke was back to normal, or was back to normal but caught. She stared at the ground and then glared up at Naraku. Her arm reached behind her back to then grab the handle of a scythe. Standing quickly and wrapping the scythe's chain around her right hand to throw it at Naraku's back while Naraku was busy. "Naraku!" Kaylee spoke out with a harsh voice. 


	16. Decieving once more

Episode 16 : Deceiving  
  
Last Time ...  
  
Kaylee sat on the side of the wall,being called back before then now that Sanosuke was back to normal,or was back to normal but caught.She stared at the ground and then glared up at Naraku.Her arm reached back to then grab the handle of her scythe.Standing quickly and wrapping the chain of the scythe around her right hand throwing it at Naraku's back while Naraku was busy."Naraku!" Kaylee spoke out with a harsh voice.  
  
-----------  
  
The sythe that Kaylee threw at Naraku sliced through the air, hitting Naraku in the back and making him fall to the ground. 'That was almost too easy ...' Kaylee thought to herself. 'That can't be my master, it has to be a fake.' Sure enough, it was.  
  
"hmph ... Kaylee, you are pathetic, girl." Naraku came from the back room, and confronted Kaylee. Kaylee glared at her master.  
  
"Why are you turning against you master? I've taken care of you for these past 2 years and this is how you thank me, by turning against me?" Kaylee didn't answer. Naraku smacked Kaylee's face.  
  
"Answer me! Why do you turn against me?!?" Naraku yelled. Kaylee held her cheek.  
  
" ... Because, you are a beast. You kill innocent people for the sheer joy of looking at their dead bodies. I want to make up for all the people I have killed in the past, by killing you." Kaylee answered. A hand came out of Naraku's baboon hide, and grabbed Kaylee by the neck.  
  
"Wrong answer, girl." Naraku's hand tightened around Kaylee's neck. Kaylee gasped, struggling for air. She put her hands on Naraku's arm, and an invisible wave of energy surged through Naraku's body. Naraku dropped Kaylee, and Kaylee ran out of the mansion. Kaylee got to a safe distance, and dropped to her knees, gasping for air.  
  
"I'll get you someday, Naraku ..." Kaylee said to herself, and started walking, trying to find Her parents and sister.  
  
Aki, Sango, and Miroku were now joined by Sanosuke, as they trekked on through the forest. Aki skipped happily ahead of the group, humming a joyful tune to herself. Sango and Miroku Walked together, laughing a bit at their young daughter's happiness. Sanosuke walked at the end of the joyful group, watching out for demons.   
  
"She's so cute when she's happy, Miroku ... It's too bad I can't remember what she was like when she was younger!" Sango exlaimed joyfully. Sango had admitted to herself that she had liked to see Aki this happy. Aki looked ahead of her, seeing Kaylee rushing torwards them. Aki grinned, skipping torwards her sister, singing Kaylee's name in a jovial song.  
  
"Kaylee! Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee ..." Aki sang as she skipped torwards Kaylee. Kaylee smiled at seeing her sister so happy.  
  
"Hey Aki!" She exlaimed. Aki skipped in a circle around Kaylee, then stopped when she was right in front of her.  
  
"Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee, Kaylee!" Aki gave a hug to Kaylee. Kaylee smiled and hugged back. Sango and Miroku finally caught up to Aki, as well as Sanosuke.  
  
"Hello, Kaylee! How have you been?" Miroku asked, seeing that Kaylee wasn't going to harm Aki.  
  
"Fine." Kaylee lied. Sanosuke gave her a look that said that he didn't believe her.  
  
"Okay, okay. Naraku's after me now, because I turned against him."  
  
"Why don't you join us, then, Kaylee?" Sango asked.  
  
"I would only put you all in more danger ..." Kaylee warned.  
  
"Aki puts us in enough danger right now, I suppose a little more danger couldn't hurt!" Miroku laughed. Kaylee looked in deep thought.  
  
"Okay, i'll join you." Kaylee said. Aki grinned.  
  
"Yaay!" Aki shouted. "Let's get going, then!!" Aki started skipping again, and Miroku and Sango laughed again. Soon, They were traveling again. Aki was out of sight of Sango, Miroku, Kaylee, and Sanosuke.  
  
"Aki, don't go too far!" Sango yelled out to Aki, but Aki didn't hear. Suddenly, a young girl's scream was heard. Sanosuke and Kaylee looked to each other, and nodded, agreeing that the scream sounded familliar. They rushed ahead, Sango and Miroku behind them. They got to where they heard the scream, seeing Aki sitting against a tree, crying. A deep wound was on her arm. 


	17. Trap

Episode 17: Trap  
  
Sanosuke and Kaylee saw Aki in this state. Running over to her Sanosuke kneeled down by Aki's side as Kaylee kneeled down in front of Aki. Sango and Miroku running to catch up with them, worried sick. Before Sango and Miroku arrived Kaylee emitted a light blue light from her hands placing it inches away from Aki's wound. The light faded quickly before Sango and Miroku came up to them. Sanosuke speech less, Kaylee smiled toward Aki then looked to Sanosuke. "Don't tell..." Kaylee said nodding her head over to Sango and Miroku not wanting them to know about what she did. Aki heard and looked over to her healed wound. Kaylee looked to Aki. "Feel better?" Kaylee asked as Aki nodded. "Thanks!" Aki said with a smile yet still skittish about what had happened to her. Sango and Miroku looked to each other and smiled staying calm. Kaylee and Sanosuke stood to there feet as Sango and Miroku went over to Aki to calm her a little. Sanosuke spoke. "Were going to check for any demons around...okay?" Miroku nodded. "Just be careful." Miroku spoke out with caution. Sanosuke and Kaylee nodded, and then walked off searching around the area. Kaylee kept quiet as she searched. Sanosuke on the other hand have a couple curious questions. "Do you really work for Naraku?...Do you like killing those people?" Kaylee looked over to him remembering when Aki had asked that question. "No...just search for demons, okay." Kaylee looked to the left as Sanosuke looked to the right. Soon walking back to where Sango, Miroku and Aki were.  
  
Weeks later Aki, Kaylee and Sanosuke ran around a field, Sanosuke with a bucket of water in his hands as Sango and Miroku were borrowing a hut for a couple days, discussing facts about this family. Aki ran to the left into the forest as Kaylee followed, looking back as Sanosuke ran closer. As Kaylee and Aki disappeared a cloud of mist appeared in the area. Sanosuke dropping the bucket and searching for Aki and Kaylee. Kaylee and Aki seemed to be out of the mist looking around like they were somewhere different. Entering at a castle Kaylee stopped, glaring to it. "Aki, stay behind me please...." Kaylee looked down to Aki as Aki nodded and did so, feeling helpless at the time she looked toward the castle. Buzzing was heard as Aki looked behind quickly. Kaylee turned her head and looked toward the bees. "He wants us to go in there...or else we're going through these things." Kaylee stated. Aki looked to Kaylee and then to the castle. "What should we do?" Aki questioned. Kaylee looked to Aki and then grabbed her Hiraikoustu. "Definitly not go into that castle..."  
  
Sanosuke looked around running and then ran back to Sango and Miroku bursting through the doors. "They disappeared!! Somewhere! I don't know where they are!" "I searched everywhere!" Sanosuke exclaimed with fear in his eyes. Sango stood quickly, looking to him. As a fox youkai walked through the doors. "I know where they went..." He said calmy. Miroku looked to him suspiciously and then grabbed his staff. "Where." Miroku said with a harsh voice, not trusting this person. The fox youkai looked to him. "Just follow, i'll show." He turned and walked out, waiting for them to follow.  
  
Aki and Kaylee turned quickly, the bees wouldn't stop coming. Aki looked cautiously around. Kaylee stepping back. " Aki looked up to Kaylee, not running, knowing she couldn't help but she could heal. That was good enough. Kaylee glared down at her which was a first. "Just run now!" Aki shook her head not moving. Naraku appeared walking out in his human form, Kaylee glared toward him and then stepped back keeping Aki behind her.  
  
The fox youkai started running. Kilala in its demon form with Sango and Sanosuke on her back and Miroku running close to Kilala's side, along with the fox youkai. Sango looked to the fox youkai, trusting him somewhat, a feeling deep inside of her telling her too. "What is your name?" Sango asked. The fox youkai turned his head, still running straight foreward. "Names Shimora i'm just here to help, dont give any sympathy." Miroku's eyes had widened as well as Sango's.  
  
Aki and Kaylee stepped back again, glaring toward him. Aki glowing she hadn't stuck her hand out yet. The two glared as Naraku smirked and let out an evil laughter. 


End file.
